


Zwei Erinnerungen, ein Gedanke

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, Figurehead! Akashi, Fluff, I need to wake up early tomorrow, Librarian! Kuroko, M/M, Title changed bc google translate cannot be trusted, and I hope anyone that read this will enjoy it!, anyway please enjoy this, before I deleted the whole rings idea, dearest Alyssa, dedicated to my Kuroko, i guess, is my tag even needed, it's 12.38 am I almost wrote exchanging rings as exchanging fingers, pls just expect some kind of cheese and sap is2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Kuroko felt like he had peeked through Akashi’s head one time.</i>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <i>One time where he could predict what Akashi was going to say, one time where he knew the direction of the conversation. Kuroko felt like winning, and he said that as it is to Akashi.</i>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <i>Akashi’s reply was a smile and, “Of course. You’re the only person I let inside my head, Kuroko.”</i>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <i>Kuroko might have blushed a several shades of red after Akashi said that. </i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei Erinnerungen, ein Gedanke

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, and this fic is for the White Day AkaKuro event at Tumblr!  
> Dedicated to Alyssa, who gave me a beautiful gift during valentine *thousands kisses to you*

If both of them were asked about how they first met, maybe they have forgotten. But once you see them together, story about their first meeting will automatically be there. They too, even when they said they have forgotten their first meeting, once they're together, that first meeting story will came all-too natural.

'Forgotten' maybe not a fitting word. Because, the memories actually never gone. It was always there, or maybe it's that first encounter memory that took the first seat in the brain. But sometimes, that first seat became blurred as we search back our memories in a whole. Sometimes, we just don't realize what's right in front of us.

But as long as the trigger is always with him, with them, side by side,

Memories won't really fade.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, nineteen years old. Double majoring in criminology and law, he was a figurehead in his classes. All eyes were always on him. Watching, staring, expecting.

Except him.

Kuroko Tetsuya, eighteen years old. Majoring in literature, his favorite kind of subject. His life was a boring one, people might said when they saw him, but he himself thought that everyday were a new days. He too, look up to Akashi Seijuurou like all his friends do.

The only difference was,

Kuroko Tetsuya was _looking_.

Not expecting. Not staring.

Another thing to be added was Kuroko doesn't have any same classes with Akashi Seijuurou,

But they had a matched schedule.

Kuroko was one of the volunteers in their university's library every Thursday and Friday, while Akashi was a frequent visitors every late Friday afternoon. Friday was a day where the library would be the most quiet, because most people won't bother to visit the library when the next day was weekend.

Sometimes, Kuroko find himself bored sitting in the counter. And so he observed the people in library or walk around to find something to read himself. Most won't notice him, more with the less people they had every Friday.

So, Kuroko Tetsuya didn't expect Akashi Seijuurou to tap him on the shoulder while he browsed through the shelves to find some interesting books.

That time, Kuroko realized that this is how people felt when he appeared suddenly before them. Like his heart going to jump out from his chest.

But maybe no.

Maybe it's because Akashi Seijuurou was special, he had this magnetic aura surrounding him. Everyone knew. Kuroko knew.

"It's almost closing time..." Akashi's words was left hanging, not finding a name to insert to the sentence.

"Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko then. I want to borrow these books." Akashi said while showing Kuroko the mentioned books. Kuroko then realized he must have been too caught up with browsing through the shelves that he's been away too long from the counter. Nodding, Kuroko walked towards his table and scanned Akashi's books.

"Thank you for reminding me," Kuroko said as he scanned the second book. "You're the first visitor who ever do that."

"Does nobody ever stayed until closing time?"

"There are some, but most of them will just left. Probably didn't aware of my presence here." Kuroko said. He handed Akashi the books and in return, ask for his student ID. Prepared, Akashi gave Kuroko the card, tapped it to the small machine beside the computer and return it to it's owner.

"You're interesting, Kuroko."

And Akashi left.

Kuroko was left puzzled at Akashi's parting words, but paid it no mind as the day gone by.

(But maybe Kuroko had thought of it that night, as those words keep on ringing in his mind.)

But still, as the days went by, no sign of the red haired male, Kuroko thought that the words were nothing but a fleeting interest.

But Kuroko was proven wrong.

Akashi visited him the next week, Friday, as always. They started to talk to each other more frequently as their meeting increase, with them meeting inside the campus building. Soon, Kuroko notices some things, habits, Akashi did that he failed to notice from the distance. Realized that he had known Akashi better than most people.

Kuroko felt like he had peeked through Akashi's head one time.

One time where he could predict what Akashi was going to say, one time where he knew the direction of the conversation. Kuroko felt like winning, and he said that as it is to Akashi.

Akashi's reply was a smile and, "Of course. You're the only person I let inside my head, Kuroko."

Kuroko might have blushed a several shades of red after Akashi said that.

* * *

Things were changing faster than what Kuroko had thought.

And Kuroko might had anticipated it, or surprised by it instead?

Was it overpaced or was it came all too natural?

He won't know even if he were asked. Both of them wouldn't know.

At first it was kissing, then followed by hugging, cuddling, went to a date, back to kissing and then do other things. They got the order messed up, but none of them complained about it.

They took many photos together, in no special place or in a special occasions. They travelled often, after they finished studying. In between Kuroko's work as kindergartener and Akashi's work as a lawyer.

With the current Kuroko looking back at their memories together, he were mixed with feelings. Sometimes he just wanted to laugh because they're so _awkward_ but still right in many places. But the past is the past, memories are something to be reviewed and to be looked fondly. He need to look ahead, to the future.

With the person he has dedicated his life into.

With the person that hold his heart.

.

.

.

.

Akashi wonders since when Kuroko could be so cheesy, as he read Kuroko's writing. A novel draft based from their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to anyone who can figure out where did I get the inspiration for the title.  
> Edit : Thank you Siana for fixing the title, gdi I'm so embarrased rn  
> (even tho I know that Google Translate always messed up any translation, except for like, a word.)


End file.
